


Odds and Ends

by Silva_13



Category: Being Human (UK), Poldark (TV 2015), Return to Treasure Island (TV 1996), The Almighty Johnsons, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabbles, Durincest, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, rather ficlets than drabbles, though no classical ones (due to wordcount)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 8,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silva_13/pseuds/Silva_13
Summary: This is a collection of my responses in the GatheringFiKi Drabble Challenges.
Relationships: Anders Johnson/John Mitchell, Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien), Jim Hawkins/Ross Poldark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	1. Unconsciousness (FiKi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The actual prompt was "Drifting in and out of unconsciousness"

The racking pain in his head was the first thing he noticed. It threatened to split his head and eat him alive. Then there was the cold. Freezing, biting and without mercy it dug its claws in his flesh, leaving him shaking and with chattering teeth. 

“W-w-wh…wh-wha…?”

“Ssshhhh, Kee. You’re alright.”

The voice seemed far away and hollow, maybe due to the rush in his ears, which soon turned into a loud ringing noise. Where was he? What had happened? 

“F-F-Fee?" 

"I’m here. It’s alright. Just breathe, okay? Nice and deep. Just breathe.”

 _Alright_ , he said. How could anything be alright if he couldn’t even see him? Everything was dark and cold, and his head was aching terribly. Before he knew what happened to him he was seized with a wave of nausea and vomited violently. Then everything turned dark again.

* * *

When he opened his heavy eyelids for the next time, he could see a flickering light. It was rather a lighter shadow in between the darker shadows surrounding him, flickering and dancing up and down. _Fire_.

“Kili! Thank Mahal!”

“F-F-Fee….h-hurts.”

“Your head?”

A slight nod, then a whimper. Quiet and barely audible, so no-one could hear the distress the youngest member of the Company was in. 

“C-c-cold… s-s-s-so c-cold.”

“I know. You’ve already been wrapped in all of the Company’s blankets and Gloin’s been setting up a fire." 

"Wh-where a-a-are you?”

Kili’s sounded frightened, verging on panic.

“I’m right in front of you, can’t you see me? Oin?!?" 

Now the voice sounding like Fili had a worried tone swinging with it. Shaking, cracking, with a high pitch on the last word. 

"I-I’m…I’m…”

But Kili couldn’t finish his sentence. All he did was reaching out blindly, in search for contact, comfort and warmth. And Fili provided it. He took the searching hand and squeezed it firmly. Kili could feel a heavy body shuffling closer, wrapping itself around him from behind.

“Everything will be alright, brother.”

They stayed like this for a few more moments before Kili was surrounded by darkness again, the noises of the camp slowly fading away.

* * *

The next time he opened his eyes, day was dawning. The world was grey and quiet. He could hear deep breaths and loud snoring. The pain in his head had lessened and the nausea was better. He even felt able to slightly turn his head, although he had to close his eyes to supress the dizziness bothering him now.

He opened his eyes to the sight of his sleeping brother, still holding firmly on to his hand.

“Fee?”, he whispered.

Ocean-blue eyes opened widely and his brother was immediately awake.

“Kee! Oh Mahal, Kili. You … are awake. How are you feeling?" 

The brunet’s voice was low and his speech a little slurred.

"Still cold. But … better. A bit. Wh-what happened?”

“You fell into the river. The pony bolted and you tried to pull her out. I suppose you hit your head on a stone, according to the huge bump on your forehead.”

It was only now that Kili’s hand reached for the head injury he had received, fingering carefully at the swelling.

“Uncle must be furious. But I only tried….”

“He’s grateful you are alive, after all. Kili, honestly, for a while we thought you gone. You were icecold and your breathing so shallow we thought it wasn’t there at all. I thought… I thought…”

“Fee! No, don’t! I’m here. I’m okay. Just feeling a little under the weather.”

Fili snorted, relieved to have his brother back. 

“A little under the weather! You have a serious concussion and will probably come down with an awful cold. But your stubbornness and constant downplaying of injuries tells me you’re already recovering.”

Kili gifted him with a crooked smile. ‘A little under the weather’ had indeed been the understatement of the year. With his head still hurting, his limbs shaking and his stomach lurching he felt more dead than alive. Not to mention the dizziness. 

“Uncle said we'll put up camp for a few days, giving you time to rest. So, go back to sleep. No pony-rides for you any time soon.”

“Lie down with me?”

And Fili did. He spooned his injured little brother from behind, trying to give as much warmth and comfort as he could provide. Relieved he closed his eyes, breathing in his scent. They would be alright after all.


	2. Fighting (FiKi)

“I cannot believe that you, my own brother, betrayed me in such an outrageous way! How long have you been planning on this? You  _ knew  _ I wanted to go to the Woodland Realm myself.”

“Thorin chose me. Obviously, I’m the better choice. I at least don’t react like a child whenever I can’t get what I want.”

The tension in the room was palpable and by now it was clear that both of them would sleep in different rooms tonight. Thank Mahal, the royal chambers offered plenty of those, so the two dwarven princes wouldn’t kill each other in one of their violent altercations. Though happening rarely, they could leave the entire mountain sleepless by the noise of their shouting and thrown furniture. Fili and Kili, two true sons of Durin, definitely didn’t lack the famous temper their line was known for. 

“Maybe you would if it was you, who’s constantly put aside. Especially when it comes to major tasks. The ones, only the highest-ranking dwarves get. “

“Mahal, Kili, I’m the heir!”

“I am too, Fili! But you and Thorin treat me like a little child. Like someone who’s not to be trusted or who’s not quite right in the head.”

“Oh no, not that again. Kili, that’s paranoid.  _ You  _ are paranoid. Every time you lacked of capability and therefore weren’t chosen for a task, you play that card instead of acknowledging your own shortcomings! And there are many of those.”

“No Fili. It’s  _ you _ . You are so full of yourself. The golden prince, the responsible and promising heir, who never fails his king’s demands or never makes a mistake. You are so conceited and condemning. You … you … toady!”

They were silent for a moment, for both of them needed to digest the other’s reproaches, then hell broke loose. Furnishings were flying through the room while both were showered with insults by the other. 

* * *

“It’s going to be a long night,” Thorin sighed, while putting a pillow over his head in a vain attempt to block out the noise.

Next to him, Bilbo still sat in bed, upper body propped up against the headboard and with his arms crossed in front of his bare chest.

“That’s nothing. Wait until they’re done fighting and have one round of noisy make-up sex after another. 


	3. Cleaning wounds (FiKi)

„Let me see!“

„It’s nothing, just a scratch.“

„Yes, of course. Like every time.”

“Fili, really! You don’t have to …!”

But he didn’t have a chance when it came to his brother, all feeling responsible and protecting. So he showed him his thigh with the arrow shaft still sticking out of the wound. Fili’s mouth fell open.

“A scratch? This time you excel yourself, brother.”

* * *

The bickering had died down, as soon as Fili had tended to the wound. He had cut out the arrow and stilled the bleeding. Kili had born everything with gritted teeth, not even making a sound.

Now, with Fili cleaning the wound silently, putting a bandage on it, and Kili admiring his quick fingers and skilful work, they indulged in the familiar feeling of protection and care. 

  
  
  



	4. post-argument cuddles (FiKi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have missed the point of "cuddles" ;-D

With a relieved sigh he saved his work, closed all screen windows and shut the computer down. He sat still for a few minutes, the silence of the empty office building washing over him.

_ Finally! _

Leaning back in his office chair, he felt his body slowly relaxing, having been under massive stress for weeks now. He had barely slept, barely eaten and had spent almost the entire time in the office, working his way through the huge stack of papers. Tonight he had finished the presentation about the collected data he was expected to hold in the conference next morning.

Thorin had insisted only he would be able to save the project close-out in the short run, after the colleague in charge had backed out. And Kili had. He had outdone himself, had sprung at the task and eventually mastered it. Not without cost though. 

While his body calmed down, exertion slowly creeping in, his mind was still working at full stretch. What if he found an empty flat coming home, his boyfriend gone? At first, Fili had been very supportive and understanding, but when the amount of work overwhelmed Kili and threatened to crush him, he had become more and more furious with every passing day. Until he had snapped, eventually. There had been an ugly fight yesterday, with Kili returning to the office to sleep there and Fili threatening to leave him in an instant if he did so. 

The shouting was still ringing in his ears, and the fear of the upcoming break-up rose in his chest, after he had been able to push it to the back of his mind for the entire day. What was the point of coming home at all, when there was no-one there awaiting him? 

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Kili reluctantly entered the flat, finally having found the strength to heave himself up, limbs and heart heavy as lead. 

Kili might have had lively ideas of what to expect when coming home - an empty flat, all things gone, pictures taken off, an 'I've warned you' note on the fridge - but  _ this _ hadn't been one of them. 

_ Candlelight? _

“Hey.”

Fili had entered the hall to greet him, a rueful expression on his face. 

“Fee,” Kili's voice was a mere whisper, “I was afraid you … you might…”

“I'm not. I...I...”

The rest went down in a fierce embrace, a few tears and stammered babbling.

“I'm so sorry.”

“No,  _ I _ am sorry.”

“I was horrible, I shouldn't have…”

“No, it was all me.”

If their friend Nori had been there, he wouldn't have stopped teasing them for their soppiness for a lifetime. But thankfully he wasn't, and so both men could indulge in the long overdue kiss, which left them breathless and in desperate need for more.

They didn't make it to the bedroom. Leaving a trail of swiftly discarded clothes, the first round of passionate make-up sex happened on the kitchen counter; a classic. It was only after round two - the living room - that Fili remembered he had cooked dinner. 

Five minutes later, they savoured the delicious lasagna and had a glass of excellent red wine with it. For decorum, they were at least sitting at the dining table. None of them had bothered putting on clothes though. 

* * *

When Fili returned from the bathroom, Kili was soundly asleep. He was lying on his stomach, stark naked, face buried in the pillow. Fili couldn't find it in his heart to wake him. Instead, he sat on the edge, pulled the blanket up to Kili's shoulders and placed a good night kiss between his shoulder blades.

_ There's enough time to make up tomorrow. _


	5. Slowly (FiKi)

The air was chilly and a biting wind had been blowing all day. And yet, Kili wouldn't have been of Durin's line if he had not insisted to go outside. 

“Come on, Fili, you promised. I'm ready.”

“I know, but the weather is awful. You can't effort catching a fever or worse. It'll mean a major relapse. You've come so far.”

“This is why we have to go out.  _ Today _ ! I'm going to wear the thickest coat we can find.”

“You're impossible!”

But in the end, Kili got his wish. When did he not these days? So, an hour later, two well wrapped up figures left the Lonely Mountain on the ice-cold January day.

“Slowly!” Fili demanded when they climbed up the beaten path descending from the side door.

“Yes, amad,” his brother laughed but watched his steps carefully, nevertheless.

When they finally reached solid ground, both stood and took in the scenery. Kili straightened his back, inhaling deeply, only to release his breath ever so slowly, the widest smile on his face when he turned his gaze to Dale.

“Unbelievable how beautiful it is when there's no battle raging.”

“It is, right?”

“I can't believe we're here, all recovered and healthy, breathing fresh air in times of peace.”

They were both silent for a while, each dwelling on their own battle memories.

“We made it, Kili. We reclaimed our home and survived.”

Reluctantly he turned to his brother, embracing him cautiously. When Kili brought their foreheads together, he knew nothing had changed. And nothing ever would. They were forged to be together, and nothing could come between them. They didn't move for a long time, drinking in each other's scent and presence while the wind tousled their hair. 

Eventually Kili, only recently having gotten up from his sick bed after almost three months, grew tired and they made their way back, slowly and carefully climbing up to the door.

“Are we going to tell Thorin soon?” 

“We are.  _ Today _ !”


	6. Tea vs. Coffee (Darkhawk)

“Good morning, sweetheart!”

That was a greeting, way too cheerful given the early hour, but still. He liked it. As he liked the greeter. 

Ross, still having a bad head from the night before, admired his latest catch sitting on the kitchen counter. He was blond and had beautiful dimples. The both of them had hit it off pretty quickly in the club last night. Now he was in Jim's - his name was Jim, right? - kitchen and was confronted with what obviously was a morning person.

“Tea or coffee?”

How could he even ask? Ross carded his fingers through his wild dark mane, groaning a broken “coffee, please!” while he slumped down on a nearby chair.

Ten minutes and two cups of coffee later, he felt more like a human being, so he stood up to have this glorious coffee-providing blond angel back in his arms. Wrapping his arms around Jim's neck, he kissed him fiercely in the middle of the kitchen.

“Pardon my post-coffee enthusiasm. I hope, my usual morning grumpiness wasn't too much of a burden?”

“Not at all!” the blond smiled. “So, what are your plans for today? Having to be somewhere?”

Ross grinned wolfishly, stealing another kiss and letting his hands wander.

”Not at all!”


	7. Baking is the best medicine (FiKi)

Fili cracked the egg and watched its slippery contents when he let them slide into the bowl ever so slowly, reuniting with its two fridge-companions in a merry gathering. Then he turned to the second bowl with brown sugar, adding the melted butter and starting to whisk up the mixture. It felt good. Here, he knew who he was, where he stood and where he was going to go. Here, he felt safe and at home; unlike outside of his kitchen-safety-bubble; at least at the moment. 

As long as he remembered, baking had been the ultimate consolation for him; for every imaginable trouble. And trouble had come up, thank you very much. The mixing of ingredients, the change of texture, colour, taste and smell with every single step of the dough-metamorphosis had something calming and reassuring. If the process of mixing wasn't enough, pouring the dough into the baking form worked its magic at the latest. He loved to watch the viscous mass slowly filling out every single unevenness, leaving nothing but a perfect plane surface.

When the cake was in the oven, he felt somewhat better. Yes, there was a chance of everything going back to normal; probably even today. 

The rustle of a key in the lock startled him out of his thoughts and he ran into the hall. Could that be…?

Yes, apparently it could, since in front of him stood a man with the widest grin Fili had ever seen.

“Hey Fee, did you miss me?”

Fili blinked owlishly, then lunged at the man, engulfing him in a tight hug, ignoring the painful moans, and, without warning, kissed him fiercely. Kili had been in an accident a few days ago, but although he had been lucky aside from a broken arm and a concussion, Fili had been extremely worried and couldn't help the 'what if' images coming up.

“Well, obviously you did,” Kili smiled, then kissed him back. “You are crushing my arm though,” he groaned.

Being reunited with the man he loved, and whose condition had caused that bout of stress baking, the last remains of the tension drained and Fili could finally relax. He took Kili's jacket while the latter wandered down the hall, babbling about how happy he was to be back. He stopped mid-sentence and Fili winced. He must have reached the kitchen.

“Jesus fucking Christ, Fili! There must be at least six dozen of muffins and four cakes. You must have been all over the place.”

“The fifth is in the oven.” 

Fili smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. “They say baking is the best medicine,” he added.

“Apparently rather for stressed out partners than actual patients,” Kili laughed and slung his good arm around his boyfriend's shoulders.

“Come on, I'll call the squad. We can't let all of this go to waste!”


	8. At the lake (FiKi)

Kili took a long swig of the drink Fili had brought him, admiring the light taste and the tickle it left on his tongue. It was still a little strange, to lie in the sun with his undergarments still on, as humans happened to insist on wearing clothes while having a swim. Dwarves never bothered with such unnecessities. But that aside, he and his brother had the time of their lives during their visit of Laketown. 

Men were strange, everyone knew that, but the idea to open a bar directly at the shores of The Long Lake had been brilliant. He took another sip and admired his brother's body from afar. Thank Mahal, males were allowed to leave the upper body undressed while swimming. And that was what Fili was doing now, impressing half of Lake Town, and a certain little brother, with his butterfly strokes.

He smiled and laid back, his face in the sun. 

Before he could drift off, Fili's merry voice got through his sleepiness.

“Brother, don't fall asleep! Here, have another drink!” 

A spray of lake water spilled over him when Fili shook his golden mane.

“Isn't that great? I really had no idea Laketown had such a nice beach! We didn't have much time to admire it the last time we were here, too busy with finding a way to the Mountain back then, having barely escaped a fuming dragon.”

“Good pun, brother.”

Kili sighed contentedly.

“Thorin would be so proud of us if he could see us on our first diplomatic mission.”

Fili snorted, his dimples showing and blue eyes shining bright.

“You mean, our dedication to delve into the local customs?”

“Yes, that and the politeness we display. Just like he taught us, we tried patiently everything the mayor suggested. Food, taverns, lake, markets, nothing of that was too dull for us and we've been full of praise, like every good diplomat would. We're naturals!”

Fili laughed harder now, picturing Thorin's face if he could only see them. Then he decided to engage in a more serious matter.

“I have something for you.”

And with that, he let go of the object he had been hiding behind his back, and ran back into the water while a sputtering and shouting Kili was confronted with a huge jellyfish on his stomach.


	9. Hospital (FiKi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a prequel to "Baking is the best medicine" (Chapter 7)

The room was lit by an ugly, sterile light, resulting in making its only occupant look even more pale; the dark bruise on his left face appearing in an unhealthy dark-blue tinge. Fili took in the spectacular swelling, which kept the left eye closed, and the split lip, which must have bled profusely. He could also see the dried blood around his boyfriend's nostrils and the bulky cast securing his left arm.

He had already talked to the doctor, having made a huge scene in the emergency room, after waiting anxiously for two hours, and then being told that Kili had already been brought to the ward. 

He could barely remember the phone call, having only heard 'Kili' and 'accident', and then had gone into full alarm mode as he had dropped everything and rushed to the hospital.

Now, sitting in the little patient's room with the quietly beeping monitor and Kili, though unconscious, breathing regularly and shifting from time to time, he felt better.

A car had hit him when he was on his way home after work on his bicycle, having broken his left arm and cheekbone, and gave him a severe concussion. Thank Mahal, he had worn a helmet. There wasn't more to it. Two broken bones and a concussion, it could have been way worse. But still, his mind had run in circles, creating the most horrible scenarios.

A quiet sigh caught his attention, and when he looked down to his boyfriend he could see his eyes were open.

“Kee! Mahal, you're awake! Ssshhh, don't move! You've been in an accident.”

“What accident? I can't remember anything! Uuugh, I feel like I've been hit by a truck … and my head ...”

“Stop shifting around and DON'T TOUCH YOUR FACE!”

“Ooowww!!!”

“Listen to me, Kili. You've been hit by a car, you're hurt. You have to stay in bed and hold still.”

Under normal circumstances, the brunet would have just ignored him, getting up and fidgeting around. Bedrest had never been a thing to keep him from moving. But now, Kili actually obeyed and stayed put. Fili worried briefly, as he knew this could only mean one thing: he was feeling absolutely awful, and was probably suffering from lots of pain. So he went to find a nurse to help with that.

~~~

One hour later, after the inevitable breakdown when learning his bicycle was destroyed beyond repair and the first dose of painkillers having hardly had an effect, Kili had finally fallen asleep. He had worked himself up in such a way, he had been sick eventually and complained about severe headaches.

Fili knew he needed his rest; lots of rest. A concussion was to be taken seriously, and even Kili couldn't deal with the consequences, if he overdid it. He waited for another three hours until his boyfriend woke up for the second time. He had held his good hand the entire time and Kili now tightened the grip.

“You're still here?”

“Of course! Can't leave you alone or you will probably do something stupid.”

Kili smiled faintly, still pale and weak, his head throbbing.

“I won't, promise! Rest assured, I won't do anything but sleep during the next week.”

He watched when Fili took his right hand and placed a kiss on the knuckles.

“I mean it. Go home and get some sleep. I know you, you're even more over the place than me! I'll live.”

“I know. But still, there was a short time I didn't know, and I …”

“Ssshh, don't go there. I'm here and I'll be alright.”

“Shouldn't it be my task to comfort you instead the other way around? You're the patient after all.”

Hurt or not, Kili's wide smile was still able to light a room and that gave Fili some hope.

“Yes, but you're Fili,  _ my Fili _ , and I know you need to be rescued from yourself sometimes. I won't let anything happen to you.”

And with a way quieter voice he added, “I love you.”

Fili leaned down and kissed him on his good cheek, for he didn't want to hurt him further.

“I love you too.”   



	10. Trust (FiKi)

Kili was scarcely able to hold back the tears burning in his eyes, when every single one of Thorin's words hit him like a whiplash. How could he have been so foolish, asking to join the quest for Erebor?

_ “Start to grow up.” _

_ “You can't even hold a sword.” _

_ “You'll probably want to bring that stupid bow?” _

_ “You don't even know what an orc is, you weakling.” _

_ “I won't have a beardless laughing stock like you disgracing the line of Durin.” _

_ “I can't imagine a more worthless person.” _

When the shame and hurt reached an unbearable level and he didn't know how to contain himself any longer, he fled the toxic monologue and ran home.

Later, he could barely remember how he got to his room, how he came to lie on the bed, burying his face in a pillow to stifle the noise when he sobbed his heart out for hours. Thorin had never liked him, had complained how Kili hadn't met any expectations he had of his heirs. How he was so unlike Fili. He knew that, but being dismissed in such a way with so much scorn had exceeded his worst nightmares. Now, he and Fili would be separated; the golden heir and his cringy shadow.

He didn't hear the door opening, he only noticed his brother's presence when a strong hand was placed on his shoulder. He tried to recollect himself, to stop the ugly crying and  _ dwarf up _ , but found himself incapable of; the mortification just cutting too deep to calm down anytime soon.

Fili didn't demand composure, he just held his brother when he bawled his eyes out and let him know he was there. Not a single word was spoken between them. Even when their mother quietly stepped into the room, Kili couldn't stop.

“Is it true?” she asked when she slowly sat down on the bed, her face pained.

Fili nodded with his jaw clenched, a hard stare in his ice-blue eyes.

“He had no right.”

His mother nodded and left again. She knew when there was one person to calm her youngest, it was his brother. So she went and prepared what she knew would help afterwards; cocoa.

Kili still hiccuped and snivelled when he started to speak.

“Fee … Fili, he … “

“Shush, little brother. I heard. He had no right to insult you in such a way.”

“I shouldn't have asked. He's right, I'm….”

“You  _ are _ a fine dwarf; brave, strong, honest and devoted. He is a bone-headed old wannabe king with overdrawn ideals.”

“You can't say that. If he heard….”

“I said it right in his face.”

“Mahal Fili! He'll disinherit you, and shut you out from the quest as well. He….”

Kili couldn't help but burst into tears again, shocked over the turn of their lives awaiting them. He didn't care about himself. Thorin had always despised him, but Fili? Fili was to be heir, and king of Erebor one day. Now, he had given up on all that only because he wanted to protect his little brother. His worthless, disgraceful brother.

“He already has.” And with a stern voice he added, “I can't say I'm sorry about it. There is no place for me in Erebor without you.” 

“Fili….”

“Sssshh, Kili. I belong with my family. With you, and Amad. We'll be happy here. Do you trust me?”

Kili didn't answer, the tears still streaming down his face. 

“Hey, look at me!”

Fili lifted his brother's chin with his hand and looked him directly in the eyes.

“Do you trust me?”

He didn't continue until his brother finally nodded, snivelling desperately to get himself under control.

“I don't need a throne, or wealth. I have you. That's all I want.”

“...and more worth than all the riches of Erebor and Khazad-dum combined.”

They turned towards the door, where the voice had come from. There mother stood in the doorframe, a tray with three cups of hot cocoa in her hands. She smiled warmly, sat the tray on the nightstand and embraced her sons. 

“I'm glad you're out. Thorin never listened to me, but I always knew your happiness and wellbeing lie here; in the woods and fields of Ered Luin. I'm only sorry you had to go through that.”

Kili had never felt more comfortable and at ease like in the following two hours, when he sat in his bed with his brother and mother, sipping hot cocoa and making plans how to best manage to run the forge alone, replant the garden  _ and _ build up stocks for the next year. 


	11. Glitter (Darkhawk)

“Remind me to kill you the next time I see you!”

Ross was famous for his spectacular brooding stares, but  _ this  _ exceeded everything his best friend Dwight had ever seen _. _

“Come on, she's your godchild and it's her birthday. When she asks for a fairy theme party, she  _ gets _ a fairy theme party. Don't pull such a face on my daughter's big day. It doesn't match the nice dress you've chosen.”

“It's just my face,“ Ross growled, his expression turning even more thunderous at Dwight's wide grin. Oh, he sooo owed him. So he entered the house; in a sparkling pink dress with shiny fairy wings on his back and a flower crown on his head. 

In the hall he met their friend Demelza, a kindergartener, who was throwing confetti in the air.

“Ross! You look magnificent! I knew this dress would show off your bright side. But you could have at least shaved your legs!”

Both their glances wandered down his long legs, covered in dark hair. 

“No way!”

The dress was so short, it barely covered his backside. If he had indeed shaved his legs, he would have arrived at the party the day after tomorrow.

“Here, have a drink!”

Demelza handed him a glass with a pink liquid, glanced over his shoulder and smiled widely.

“You have to meet my colleague, Ross. He's our little birthday fairy's kindergartener and got invited, too.”

_ For fucks sake, no hooking up in THAT outfit! _

She turned him around, shoving him towards a short man dressed in a body-fit dark green shirt, very short, light brown bloomers and grass-green tights ….  _ tights!!! _

He was outright gorgeous, and Ross noticed the blond curls, the sky-blue eyes and the most sinful lips he'd ever seen.

“Hello Ross. I'm Jim. Our little girl has told me a lot about you!”

“Uuugh, she has?”

Damn, was he not spared any humiliation? Not only did he have to face this wonderful creature in a pink dress and a flower crown, he was also already making a fool out of himself with his witty conversation. He felt his palms starting to get sweaty, when the other man smiled brightly.

_ Dimples!!! I'm lost!  _

Transfixed with this face, he didn't see when Jim put a hand in the bowl he was holding, fishing out a handful of whatever it held. It was only when he threw it in the air that he realised.

_ Glitter! _

But the expected annoyance didn't come. Ross Poldark, in a short pink glittery dress with a flower crown on his head, stood frozen to the spot, showered with glitter dust and sparkling confetti while he was losing control entirely. Through the sparkling rain he could see Jim's smile and the bright eyes, feeling his heartbeat speed up and his head swimming.

_ That's impossible. There's no way, it's not existing. That's not…. _

But it was. Ross had fallen victim to the very rare phenomenon of Love at first Sight, and he knew it. 

He let himself be led when Jim took his hand, guiding him further into the house to find the birthday child. And if anyone saw them, two fairies holding hands and exchanging smitten glances, they left them alone to themselves.


	12. Trembling (Britchell)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized I pasted the wrong text into chapter 12. Sorry, it's fixed now.
> 
> Also, this is the very first Britchell, I've ever written.

Anders was greeted with silence when he opened the door to his apartment. That was strange. On every other day, a happily babbling and excited Mitchell, behaving rather like a dog than a vampire, would jump at him as though he had been away for years. 

“Vlad?” he shouted when he opened the bedroom. “Are you in there?”

“Uuughh, can you k-k-keep it down, p-please?”

The voice was small and quavery, and Anders was immediately by the vampire's side, knowing exactly what was going on when he found him in bed. The blinds had been shut, but his eyes were quickly adjusting to the dark.

“How bad is it?”

He didn't need a verbal answer; Mitchell's sight was enough. He was trembling, shaking even. Nonetheless, his skin was burning and dripping with sweat. He was white like a sheet, dark rings under his eyes and his lips almost blue. 

“P-p-pretty b-b-b-bad, m-my head is k-k-killing me.”

His teeth were chattering now, and Anders knew in an hour or two he would have to handcuff him to the bed. When the worst phase of withdrawal set in, Mitchell was nowhere near the person he usually used to be. He'd be aggressive, bloodthirsty and violent. Up until then, he would be that trembling feverish mess, shunning light and noise, suffering from pain and being nauseous.

When it had happened for the first time, Anders had been joking about his strong vampire coming down with the flu and a migraine at the same time (he even had named it flugraine back then), but the following hours had taught him better. 

“You're not alone, I'll be here. Let me fetch you some water, I know how thirsty you get before the hunger comes.” 

During the next hour, Anders was busy with fetching water, wiping Mitchell down with a cold cloth, handing him the bucket when he got sick and holding his hand, soothing him with words as best as he (and Bragi) could. 

Soon, he had to bring the handcuffs. He hated that part, but it was for his own safety. Mitchell always warned him early enough before everything went downhill, so he had enough time to shackle him properly when he still was his own self and wouldn't hurt him.

Afterwards, he stayed at his side as long as possible, as the 'pre-hunger-phase', as he called it, came with extreme mental lability. 

“It'll be over soon, don't be afraid. Everything will be forgotten the day after tomorrow and then I'll spoil you rotten. Promise!”

Mitchell nodded with tears in his eyes, his body still shivering.

“I l-love you.” 


	13. Caught in the Rain (FiKi)

They had barely made it under the wide crown of the oak tree when heaven opened its gates to release a downpour like Fili had never seen before. Out of breath from running and already wet they grinned at each other like maniacs, and Fili couldn't help but notice how Kili’s white T-shirt, now wet and dripping, just clung to the right places. It was stirring something deep in his guts, which was definitely not appropriate for a first date. 

They had had a nice meal in the tiny restaurant next to the bar, where they had seen each other for the first time a week ago. Afterwards they had walked to the nearby park while Fili was still contemplating if he should ask the gorgeous brunet to come to his apartment for the inevitable ‘coffee’. 

But now, with the water dripping through the leafs and their hair already wet and curly, his plans seemed to have come a halt. How to get on from here? He was even considering to take Kili to his uncle’s place, who lived close by. Although, it would only get him into the uncomfortable position to explain who 'that young man' was to Thorin’s husband Bilbo, the walking curiosity. The only possibility to have some privacy, was to take him back to his own flat, which was several blocks down the street and way too far considering the weather. 

On the other hand, he didn't want to scare the handsome man away by being too bold. So what should he do? 

Thank Mahal, the decision was taken from him by a shivering Kili. 

“That's a massive storm. I didn't see that coming. I would’ve brought an umbrella, or at least something warmer to wear.” 

That Fili could provide and so he found himself wrapping his jacket around Kili’s shoulders. The brunet might have been taller, but Fili’s torso was wider, so it fitted. The brunet gifted him with a grateful smile, reaching from ear to ear and almost glowing in the shady darkness under the tree. Those spectacular smiles were the reason Fili had approached him in the first place during one evening in the bar last week; they made his heart jump. 

It was only now that he realised his hands were still on the other man's shoulders, and somehow they refused to let go. The brunet on the other hand, didn't seem to mind; on the contrary, as he suddenly shuffled a little closer, obviously seeking body warmth. 

“Are you cold?” 

“A little. To be honest, rain and cold is not really my cup of tea.” 

“But you could light the darkest moment up only by smiling, sunshine.” 

Fili wanted to die as soon as the words had left his mouth. What a dumb thing to say! But the way Kili’s smile widened even more, told him the other didn’t mind the stupid comment.

“I like you too. Very much so.” 

Afterwards none of them could tell how it happened, eventually. All they remembered was standing in the pouring rain, snogging like teenagers. Their hands were roaming excessively under clinging fabric, over wet skin and through dripping hair. It was all clashing teeth, sucking at lower lips, goosebumps and several shivers running down their spines, until they finally had to admit it. They were either having each other right here under a tree in a public park, or they should make their way to Fili's apartment as fast as they could. They decided for the latter, although the excitement of being exposed to the public was definitely something to be explored later into their relationship. 

After only two blocks they were able to catch a bus driving to Fili's area. Halfway through the trip the driver had to make an announcement for them to just sit on separate seats and keep their hands to themselves as children were watching. 

When they finally arrived at Fili's building, they were barely able to make it up the stairs without ripping their clothes off their friction-craving bodies, as lust had completely overtaken them. 

It was hours later, when Fili blissfully rested in Kili's arms, both exhausted beyond measures, limbs entwined between the tangled sheets, that Kili whispered in Fili's ear. 

“You know, I think I'll come to like rain very much.”

  
  
  



	14. "It's been three days...Does it make sense now?" (FiKi)

He could feel the tension as soon as he entered the room. Kili was avoiding him for days now, ever since he finally had admitted his feelings for his brother. Feelings, he knew were reciprocated ever since they were old enough to have them. 

And yet, Kili had withdrawn and and closed up, stating it made ‘no sense’. And Fili knew why. Today he would be putting an end to it. 

He sat down at the kitchen counter where his younger sibling pestled dried herbs he was going to use for dinner, knuckles white because of his tight grip around the pounder, giving away how tense he was. 

The brunet, eyes fixed on the mortar, worried his lower lip and Fili could see that his eyes were moist. He reached out and grabbed his brothers wrist gently. 

“Kee, stop.”

Kili shot an insecure glance at him, then quickly looked back down to his hands, eyes welling up and lips tightly pressed together. Fili knew he had him.

“It’s been three days. Does it make sense now?”

The younger’s bloodshot eyes shone with unshed tears when he looked away and shook his head ever so slightly.

“N-no…”, he whispered, “it’s just … Fee, we can’t!”

A single tear rolled down his cheek, and his brother sprang into action. He pulled him into a tight hug, lips close to Kili’s ear.

“We can. There’s no-one and nothing standing between us.”

“There is!” Kili’s voice was cracking. “It’s Erebor. Uncle will never allow such a union. He’s expecting us to have wives and heirs and whatnot.”

“I don’t care about Erebor, as long as I’m not allowed to have you by my side. Uncle will have to deal with that, or he can find another crown prince.”

When Kili didn’t react, only snivelled, he pursued.

“All I want is you. If I have to decide between a mountain and the love of my life, I won’t hesitate for a second. Does that make sense now?”

Kili pulled himself free and stared at his older brother for a long while, emotions of all kinds flashing over his expression. Then he finally nodded, a bright smile on his lips and his eyes shining.

Fili didn’t wait any longer. He pulled his brother close, his lips ghosting over the other one’s in a first shy attempt to kiss him. When he realised there was no resistance anymore, he leaned in and kissed his brother, as though their lives depended on it. And Kili responded. They were drowning in each other’s lips, letting passion and dedication take the lead.

If only they could have seen their Uncle, having silently entered minutes earlier, standing in the doorframe, a wide and proud grin in his face. 


	15. "Just what exactly were you thinking?" (FiKi)

FIli couldn’t help feeling pity at the sight of his boyfriend, as he sat at the dining table, wrapped in a blanket, his feet in a hot foot bath, head bent over a bowl with steaming hot water, a towel thrown over head and shoulders to not let the steam escape. He did neither need the mountains of used tissues, scattered all over their flat, nor the impressive sound effects - sniffling, wheezing, huffing, groaning - to know that Kili was spectacularly ill.

He entered the room and sat down at the table, causing the pitiful bundle to shift. When Kili lifted the towel, Fili had a hard time biting back a joke. If he had switched off the light, Kili’s bright red nose would literally have glowed in the dark, probably pulsing.

His boyfriend glowered at him with puffy eyes, while Fili sat and watched, probably sensing the blond’s thoughts and awaiting a cynical comment.

“Dod’t say a’dythi’g!”

“I wasn’t going to,” Fili answered, the most innocent expression on his face. “I was going to sit here in silence, being all impressed how you were able to evolve the hint of a sore throat, you admittedly got from me, into that sheer  _ apocalyptic _ cold. And all you had to do was walking through the icy rain to get to work - and back - when your car broke down. Two days in a row! Just what exactly were you thinking?”

“Fee… please.” 

“No, no, it’s fine. It’s not like we were having plans for the weekend.”

Kili shrank, ducking his head. Fili had told him to stay at home, and he had refused, bringing the plague upon himself. But Fili, seeing how Kili was suffering, already relented.

“I was hoping you might feel better today.”

Kili opened his mouth to answer, but a massive sneeze kept him from speaking. 

“Better? ‘Do, ‘dot at all.” His body was thrown forward with another sneeze and he had to blow his nose, wincing when the tissue touched the sore skin.

“Though,  _ apocalyptic _ ‘bight be the right label.”

“But I’m delighted to see you stayed home this morning,” Fili announced, not without a hint of sarcasm. “It’s only home office today,” he added with a glance to the open laptop.

“ ‘Do! I was o’dly googli’g how to stop that ‘dasal I’d...I’dco’dti…”

He couldn’t help it, with his nose completely congested he wasn’t able to pronounce what he wanted to say. But Fili, being Fili, knew what he wanted, and chuckled.

“Nasal incontinence? Only you would be able to mock your own misery like that!”

Kili looked pathetically, when he lifted another tissue to his nose to wipe it carefully.

“I’b drippi’g everywhere!”

Fili gifted him with a warm smile, patting his head.

“Then stay put. You belong to bed anyway with that Armageddon cold.”

Kili snorted, provoking another coughing fit. Fili was definitely his match in mocking, no doubts.

“You’re probably right. Jus’ could’t geddup. Everythi’g hurts too ‘buch.”

“I see. Then let me take care of you and that sneezing-apocalypse. Or should I say achoo-calypse?”

Kili gave him a crooked smile, then groaned and bent his head over the steaming bowl in front of him, hiding again under the towel.

“What about a nice bunch of painkillers while you’re steam cooked a little longer? And when they kick in, I’ll bring you to bed and we change our weekend plans into a Marvel marathon? You may even pick the first movie!”

The bundle under the towel nodded enthusiastically, moaning only a second later as that caused a splitting headache.

“Sounds good,” the muffled voice under the towel said, “Love you, Fee.”

  
  
  
  
  



	16. We'll see each other again - Promise! (FiKi)

They had held each other in their arms; closely and with a tight grip. Their foreheads were touching while they shared their breath with their eyes closed, just like they had done for all their life. 

No words were spoken, as it wasn’t necessary. They didn’t need verbal communication to interact, they never had. They conversed in silence, only led by emotion, sensing and small touches. Two halves of one soul, one heart.

It was long before they moved. The change in Fili’s body tension told Kili that he was about to speak seconds before it actually happened. He beat him to it.

“Yes, I’ll be very careful.”

The blond rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help but grin at his brother’s comment. They knew everything about each other. Every single thought, be it happy or sad; but every single worry, too.

“It’s not a harmless orc raid, Kili.”

“I know.”

“You’re planning an actual battle.”

“I know.”

“Invading Gundabad. This is …. This is so much bigger than everything you’ve done before. I mean, everything you’ve done since you’re in charge of the armed forces.”

“I know.”

And after a longer pause, when he sensed his older brother was not happy with his short answers and needed yet some more reassurements, he spoke again.

“I know what I’m doing. I don’t do it for me, I do it for our people, our kingdom. Those raids have to stop.”

Fili opened his mouth to speak, but again Kili was faster.

“And I’m not alone. Our army is strong and with Thranduil’s and Dain’s men joining us, we will beat them. I know that. Have faith in me.”

Fili’s expression softened. When could he ever have no faith in his brother’s noble motives? He was proud, so proud, of him. He had grown into a fierce warrior, loyal to no end, strong and unbending, but yet considerate, flexible and sharp-witted. No-one would ever argue with Thorin’s decision to announce him Captain of the Guard and Army.

But this… This was so much bigger.

“We’ll se each other again - I promise. Alive and in good health.”

FiIi’s mouth twisted in pain for a second, the mere thought of losing his love almost killing him inside.

“We better do!”

He embraced his brother again, resting his chin on his shoulder. And no, he didn’t have to stand on tiptoes to do that, not at all!

“I wish I could come with you.”

“You have a mountain to rule, and I don’t envy you for that job.”

“Just come back. Fast, and in one piece, preferably.”

“I will.”

They stayed this way only for seconds before they changed – simultaneously - into their previous position; foreheads together, eyes closed, sharing breath. The wind increased and tangled their hair together, gold and ebony, entwined just like their souls. None of them moved for a very long time, before Kili shifted again.

“There’s no horn going to interrupt our parting-ritual this time. At least not until I blow mine, Fili.”

“Right, right. Go on, then. I won’t keep you from leading a huge army into a dark orcish fortress any longer. Just … just remember your promise.”

Kili grinned widely, knowing he had all the love and trust his brother could possibly offer. Then he raised his horn to his lips and blew a short tune. 

Behind his back, the combined forces of Erebor, the Iron Hills and Mirkwood began to move. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please, feel free to visit my [tumblr]() and say hi ;-)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Unconciousness by Silva_13 [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23909455) by [PatchworkIdeas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatchworkIdeas/pseuds/PatchworkIdeas)




End file.
